The Surge
The Surge is the first episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. After a time of peace, the Ninja are called back into action. The spirit of the defeated Overlord has infected the electric grid of Ninjago and is using all available technology to exact his revenge on Lloyd. Nowhere is safe but fortunately, the Ninja have been given the powerful Techno Blades. But the only problem is that they have no idea how to use them. Plot Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja now teach at Sensei Wu's Academy - which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys - training a new generation of Ninja. However, the lessons in good behavior are quickly wearing the pupils out. During recess, the Ninja and Sensei Wu take a break and lament about Lloyd, only to be interrupted by Nya sharing the news about them getting clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. At this, all the students and teachers of the academy take a bus to New Ninjago City, which has been rebuilt and upgraded in the wake of the battle with the Overlord through the efforts of Borg Industries, headed by inventor Cyrus Borg. Distracted by the incredible new technology, Nya accidentally crashes the bus straight into the Postman's hover truck. Cole exits the bus to extricate it from the crash, but a Borg Industries Security Mech arrives and asks him to move aside as it deals with the problem. Sensei decides that since they were a short distance away, the pupils and teachers should take the walk to the building by foot. Entering the tower, the visitors are welcomed by P.I.X.A.L., a female android created to act as Borg's assistant. P.I.X.A.L. is especially fascinated by Zane, and scans his inner-workings under the Nindroid's permission. She then notifies the Ninja that Cyrus Borg is waiting for them on the 100th floor in his office, and then leads the students, Sensei, and Nya for a tour of the tower and its technology. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus, after letting the them look around, shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should protect "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. He then tells them that they must leave since he has things to do. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they begin to get suspicous about Borg. Being distracted, they accidentaly drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. In the meantime, P.I.X.A.L leads Wu, Nya and students to the factory area, in the moment system being hacked so she also gets under control of it, saying that this will be the end of their tour. When Ninja get out of the elevator, they get attacked by Security Mechs. They try to fight them with the Techno Blades, but don't know how to activate them and realizing that's not way they work. A Mech fires their rocket to the glass, breaking the window and pushing the Ninjas out. However they survive after hitting the platform for window clearing. On the platform they get attacked by enemy copter but before it manages to fire at them, Zane jumps on it and hacks it with it's Techno Blade, finding out that's the way how said weapons work. In Borg's office, the inventor attempts to explain himself to the Digital Overlord. His efforts prove fruitless however, as the Overlord assimilates him into a drone. In the factory area, machines invade students and P.I.X.A.L starts chasing them, but they find the exit to the outside. There they get picked up by Zane's new vehicle - NinjaCopter, leaving P.I.X.A.L because Nya realizes she's one of "them". When they get down of the tower, Sensei Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Kai and Zane in the air, and Jay and Cole on the ground. Then Cole manages to defeat the Security Mech and hacks it with his Techno Blade, making it the Earth Mech. Jay invades a tank, hacks it making it the Thunder Raider. Kai jumps on Zane's copter and hacks an enemy airplane, making it the Kai Fighter and reaching the outer space. While he was flying, Cyrus Borg gives him a visual message saying that few weeks ago they discovered that new virus, Digital Overlord, in the industries' system. He also says that they have to bring the Techno Blades out of the city, because if he finds out that they have them, he will never let them leave. After that, Kai gets into the sky fight with virus controlled planes and when he gets down to deliver Techno Blades to Wu, they get surrounded with Security Mechs. In the moment they almost get destructed, Lloyd comes on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. At the same time Overlord appears on the screen and Lloyd tells him that he will defeat him again, after which Overlord says that he just wants his power. As the Ninjas get back into the vehicles and get on th road outside of the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on the building roof. However before that happened, Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter so the Ninjas could safely get them out of the city, while Wu gets captured by Overlord's forces. As the sun rises over New Ninjago City, The Digital Overlord takes control of Cyrus Borg while P.I.X.A.L begins a massive production of Nindroids. Characters *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Lloyd *Sensei Wu *Nya *Dareth *Cyrus Borg *P.I.X.A.L. *Digital Overlord *Brad *Sally *Postman Error Trivia *Some details in this episode do not match up with events in the previous seasons. It is unclear if this is intentional (going with the "Rebooted" theme of the new season) or accidental. These details include: **Jay's comment that the four Ninja are now powerless. This appears to be true, as the Ninja are not seen wielding their Elemental Blades, but it is unclear how they lost them (or if they simply forgot to take the weapons with them). **When Nya tests the machine that shows a person's "true match," it shows Cole instead of Jay (who appeared to be in a relationship with Nya in previous seasons). *Kai is the only Ninja not to be interested in going to Borg Tower. *When Kai asks Cyrus about the location of the tower being where the Overlord was defeated, a nearby display screen shows the Anti-Serpentine protest from "Day of The Great Devourer" and the romance that Jay and Nya were watching in "The Green Ninja." Gallery ColeEp1.jpg 27TeamPhoto.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg Pixalthesurge.jpg 27PixalTurnsEvil.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg techninjathesurge.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg PXL.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png 6786.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|link=the surge Cole1.png Wu.png TechnoBlades.png Wu3.png JayError.png Ninja5.png Nindroid.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2014 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Rebooted